kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Villain Meeting II (The Journey)
The following scene appears in "Kingdom Hearts 1 - The Journey", taking place after the events of the Madhya Pradesh campaign. Story Once more, the Castle Chapel was filled with despicable visitors, each one bringing along with him or her their own thoughts of lust for power and control to help darken the shadows of the room a little more so. As they gazed deep into the vision at the stone table, Maleficent could not help but slightly smirk at the events that transpired. Clayton had failed his mission and paid for it with his life, and Shere Khan had fled to the farthest edges of the jungle, no doubt to escape punishment for his failure as well. He would be dealt with soon enough if what she had speculated was correct. Right now, they had more important matters to deal with. Jafar was the first to speak as the image faded away. "How by the grace of Ahriman did the Darkhearts become attracted to that world?", the vizier scratched his twisted beard in confusion. "I did not authorize any invasion plans there yet! The Keyhole was not yet opened to allow its descent!" "Well, that's simple enough...blame the hunter for acting out line!", Cruella declared as a matter of fact. "I warned him not to let his hatred for getting even with the jungle brute get in the way of the mission, but somehow he didn't listen, and look at what happened to him then!" Maleficent kept an even face as she pondered the situation, suspecting a possible cause for the hunter's demise before it hit her. "Wiseman!" In an instant, the ghostly figure of the Organization's sage materialized in a flow of dark smoke before the council. "Yes, my queen?", Wiseman asked in reverence. "Wiseman...you wouldn't happen to know what exactly allowed Mr. Clayton to lure the Darkhearts to Madhya Pradesh against our orders, would you?", the faerie smirked questioningly. A few seconds of silence passed before the sage simply stated, "Aye, milady. It was I who made the deal with the hunter." "WHAT?", Ursula gasped in amazement, "But why?! Who said you could peddle your deals to the small-fry, you old cuttlefish?!" "No one, Miss Ursula. I merely had an inkling that the hunter would be useless to our cause if given enough stimuli to act on his own desires. I sensed the greed and egomaniacal power-lust that boiled deep within his heart, and saw that as an opportunity to perform an experiment on him to prove to you all how easily the hearts of mortal men can be corrupted by the Darkhearts." The old seer continued to strum his fingers over the crystal ball he held in his claws. "Granting him the power to control the infernal creatures was merely the bait to lure them in. Deep down, I had hoped he would have been careful with the gift I bestowed upon him and used them to better our goals. But as you can see, my initial hypothesis was correct...the bait was too tasty for his own good..." At this revelation, the council gave out vocal acknowledgements of understanding. "So what you're saying is that all you did was just merely weed the garden of poor unfortunate souls unworthy of being part of the greater cause", Ursula stated, putting the pieces together in her mind. "Ohohohoho, oh Wiseman, you cheeky devil you!" At the other side of the table, Oogie laughed heartily in agreement. "Yeah! Real shame about that gun-slingin' dummy! When the hunt for prey blazes up and the chips are down, he gets chomped instead!" Jafar sneered in disgust at the sack creature's lack of respect towards their fallen comrade, and stepped before Maleficent and Wiseman in person to state his thoughts on the matter. "As underhanded as our adviser's experiment was, he does raise a valid point. A weak-hearted fool like him should never have been included into our ranks if he couldn't stand even a small chance against controlling even the weakest of the Darkhearts. We'd best keep a close eye then on the other Elite Dominion members to ensure they will not succumb as well." "But the boy is still a problem", the vizier added. "He has already found a few of the Keyholes..." Maleficent was unconcerned at this news, however. "Fear not, it will take him and his compatriots ages to find the rest. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of how important the two maidens he parades about with are to our other plan..." "Oh yes, the Princesses...", Ursula chortled from her conch shell throne. "Though the Exalted ones remain out of reach for now, the others are falling into our hands, one by one", Queen Grimhilde explained as she directed the others' attention to the nearby Grand Hall, where, in a casket of indigo glass and a cloak of emerald flame, a young maiden with lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of her destiny. And to the other side, a stern man with dusty blond hair garbed in a soldier's uniform wielding a rifle and a short, pudgy old crone with purple hair marched into the chamber, dragging with them the frightened little Alice bound in chains! "Speaking of which..." Category:Script Teases